Homestuck
Homestuck is arguably one of the biggest parts of LMTYA, due to being it one of the pieces of media most brought up, it being Tad's main obsession and even the name of the podcast being a reference to a meme in the Homestuck community Episodes Due to Tad's knowledge and interest, 4 episodes have been produced based around Homestuck, with a 5th one planned Episode 1 This episode focused around explaining the beginning few acts, along with how the comic functoned with it's adventure game esque mechanics Episode 2 This episode mainly focused on Act 5, the second longest act, way behind Act 6 Episode 3 This episode completely diverged from the comic itself and more discussed the fandom and how even with it's reputation, there are some really cool projects, art, etc. still sucks tho Episode 4 This episode focused on the creator of Homestuck, Andrew Hussie In Other Episodes There is typically a reference, usually by Tad, to Homestuck in most episodes would probably easier to write a list of episodes without a reference, but i don't have time right now. maybe in 2020 Related Episodes 4 episodes (plus a stream) have been made that somewhat tie into Homestuck Hiveswap This episode focused on Hiveswap, the adventure game made in the Homestuck universe, and how it was a trainwreck in development hell. At this point the first act hadn't been released (Episode date was Feb 14, 2017 and Hiveswap act 1 released on Sep 17, 2017). Hiveswap Stream On Sep 15, 2017, the day after Hiveswap Act 1 released, Tad and Aleks streamed themselves playing the game. Hiveswap News Update ~7 months after Act 1 was released, an update on the situation with Hiveswap was released and to basically no surprise, it's still a trainwreck. Guest Boyz 2: RJ!Lake Homestuck Musician and GameDev This episode was an interview with one of the people involved with the music of Homestuck R!J Lake (aka Robert J Lake), in which they discussed his time producing music, his involvement with Homestuck itself and some of his other projects. Aleks and Tad take the "True Zodiac Quiz" [BONUS] One of the Patreon-funded bonus episode, this had Tad and Aleks take the True Zodiac Quiz, a quiz released as promotion for Hiveswap. Outside The Podcast Tad and Aleks have appeared on a few other places to discuss Homestuck, either primarily or as just a part of another Noyz Boyz-esque podcast The Worst Podcast In The Universe Episode 7 A podcast hosted by Khan (from the Second Shitter and Assigned Male episodes) this episode is one of a few on Homestuck, but with this one featuring Tad and Aleks. This episode focused on a variety of topics, but with the main one being a story on how Khan ran an ERP memo on Pesterchum (a chat client based on one of the ones featured in Homestuck) Sounds Of Skaia Sounds Of Skaia was a podcast dedicated to discussing the music of Homestuck, hosted by LukeTheNerd. Due to some issues with losing an episode, it was canceled, with the last upload being We Lost An Episode (not my fault) and the description reading "screw the cops heck drugs the podcast is OVER" Tad appeared on 3 episodes (9, 10 and 13)Category:Series